


Word a day Drabbles

by Ichi89



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi89/pseuds/Ichi89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my friend started doing this word a day prompts for her drawing, now she's giving me the words to do some Seamonkeys drabbles!</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

  **Dreams**

 

Sun laid out in his bed, a makeshift hammock strung between Neptune and Scarlet’s beds, tail tapping to some unknown rhythm. When Neptune looked at his friend all he could do was wonder what the other was dreaming about. What could the monkey be seeing in that odd mind of his?

Sighing the blue haired teen shook his head before flopping down on his own bed. He really didn't need to be creepily staring at his best friend, it was just odd. Still, he couldn't help but wonder.


	2. Hands

**Hands**

 

“Hey Neptune! Let me see your hand!” Sun grinned as he, without much more warning than that, snatched up his favorite human’s hand and pulled it closer to him.

“Ah! S-sun! What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry dude, I just wanted to do this.” Pulling out marker Sun began to write something on Neptune’s hands before letting go and walking away. When Neptune looked down he was surprised to see: **_Tuesday at 7 by the dining hall_** , in bold black letters on his hand.

“Wait-what?” Neptune blinked, confused. “Is this...is this permanent marker!?”


	3. Forgetfullness

**Forgetfullness**

Sun blinked as he stared at the calendar on their dorm room door. He was staring at the dates because...he was sure there was something he had been forgetting. Now just, what was it? 

“The dance was last week...so what am I forgetting?” 

“What’s up?” 

“Ah! Scarlet don’t do that!”

 “Do what?” Sun’s red haired teammate frowned and arched an eyebrow. “Dude you’re acting weird, what’s up with you?”

 “I...I feel like I’m forgetting something. Something important.” 

“Like what? Your double date with Neptune and the two from team ruby-” 

“SHIT!!!” Suddenly Sun was running off, only to peek his head around to look at his friend. “When-”

“Tomorrow night at 7 you idiot.”


	4. Dates

**Dates**

Sun paced as he looked at the clock on the wall. He had said the time and place right? He wasn’t wrong right? Had Scarlet been lying to him? Had he told him the wrong time and place? Shit what was he going to do? What if Neptune thought he had something way more extravagant planned out? What if he didn’t like their date? What if-

“Sun? Dude you look like you’re going to have a heart attack, are you okay?”

“Wha-Oh hey Neptune! Nah I’m fine, are you good? I hope you’re okay, I’m just-”

“Slow down, breath, it’s okay.” Neptune was laughing, that was a good sign right? It meant he was happy. Or maybe he was laughing at Sun? Shit, had he already made a fool of himself? “Well, did you have something planned?”

“Y-yeah! Uh...come on, I thought we’d go down by the docks and have a picnic. I mean...if that sounds good to you. We could do something else if you want I just thought you might like-”

“Sun, breath. A picnic sounds nice. Come on.”

This was going to be one stressful night, Sun just knew it.

 

 


	5. Heights

**Heights**

“S-sun, can we just...can we just not?” Neptune whimpered as he clung to the branch of the tree that he was currently resting on.

“Ah what’s wrong, Neptune? Afraid of a heights?” The faunus chuckled as he swung down from a higher branch. As he landed on Neptune’s it made an awful creaking noise, to which the blue haired teen whimpered and clung tighter, burying his face into the bark.

All he wanted was to get down.

“Nep.”

All he wanted was dirt under his feet.

“Neptune?”

All he wanted was--

“Neptune!”

“Yes I’m afraid alright!?” Neptune burst out, looking up at his friend finally. Only to find that...they were no longer in the tree...he was instead gripping onto Sun’s shoulders, his face had been buried in the others neck.

“Don’t worry about it, just tell me next time. It’s not like it makes you any less cool.” In that moment Neptune could only rest his head against Sun’s shoulder and make a small noise of agreement. Even if the monkey faunus had been the reason he had been up there, he had still managed to be his savior in some way. Damn it. Now it was harder to be mad at him.

 

 


	6. Hair

**Hair**

“So, where do you get your hair done, Neptune? I go to a nice salon in Vale.” Weiss leaned in towards Neptune as she looked at his hair.

“Uh...actually I...that is…”

“I cut his hair.” Sun chimed in with a small grin.

“What!?”

“Yeah...he’s got steady hands and he’s actually really good at it.” Neptune scratched the back of his head as he flushed slightly.

“Looks like you need a haircut Nep.” Sun grinned as he reached out and ruffled the shorter hair on the sides of Neptune’s head. “You've got like...a weird mullet thing going on.”

“Heh yeah…” Watching how Neptune reacted all the heiress could do was was think on how oblivious the two were of what was so obviously in front of them. Lounging back in her chair Weiss sighed and shook her head; that was just one more guy that was off limits. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Ugh, why do I have to wear this?” Sun tugged at the vest over his nice button down black shirt.

“Because,” Neptune’s voice filtered out from the bathroom, he had been working on his hair for about ten minutes while Sun was fussing over his tie. “The dance is a big thing and you need to look nice. Besides aren't you going with Blake? Don’t you want to impress her?”

This time Neptune had finally walked into the room, both Scarlet and Sage were already gone, leaving the two of them to work their own thing out.

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not going with Blake. She turned me down.” Sun’s face seemed to change. In all the years they had known each other it wasn't often he ever saw the blonde this upset. It was weird, and Neptune didn't like it.

“Oh well, her loss. You’re going to be the second hottest guy there, guess we’ll just have to chill together.”

“Second?”

“Next to me of course, now come here. I’ll help you with your tie.”

“You mean neck trap.”

“Stop fussing you big baby.”

 

 


	8. Snow

**Snow**

Neptune looked around the campus, confused. Sun had told him to meet him at the front, he had sound out of breath. Was something wrong? Where was that idiot? Winter in Vale was very different than back home, and the crisp air seemed to cut through even his own thick coat. He could only imagine how his faunus friend with the odd dislike for clothing must have been taking the cold.

 

“Sun?” Neptune called out, surprised when he actually got an answer. However, it wasn’t the answer he was expecting. Instead of words he got a snow ball tossed at him, through the projectile didn’t hit it’s target, thankfully.

 

“Really Sun? where are y-” And that one hit. “Damn it Sun that’s cold!”

 

He could hear the faunus’ laughter from somewhere before suddenly he felt a warm body tackle him from behind.

 

“Ah! Sun! Damn it!”

  
“Haha!! You should have seen your face!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright after this chapter I'm afraid I'll have to take a hiatus to continue writing. Also I have a few things going on in my life right now that are preventing me from doing a few things as much as I would like to.
> 
> I want to thank those of you who have been reading and commenting and showing your support. Hearing that others enjoy the short works that I've put out makes me want to do them even more! Thank you all and I hope to get more of these out soon!!


End file.
